Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to on-line content, and more particularly to sampling of on-line content, for example.
Content
The Internet is widespread. The World Wide Web or simply the Web, provided by the Internet, is growing rapidly, at least in part, from the large amount of content being added seemingly on a daily basis. A wide variety of on-line content in the form of stored signals and/or states, such as, web pages, text documents, images, audio files, and/or video files, for example, is continually being processed, such as, identified, located, retrieved, accumulated, stored, and/or communicated, for example. With so much on-line content being available, a number of tools and/or services may be provided to users so as to allow for copious amounts of content to be searched in a more efficient and/or more effective manner. For example, service providers may allow users to search the Web and/or other like networks using various systems, such as content management systems, including search engines, for example. Search engines may, for example, help a user to search the Web from a search query so as to try to locate and/or retrieve content of interest.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, such as up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.